The Lady Heather Aftermath
by believesvueo
Summary: The story takes place after the episode The Good, the Bad and the Dominatrix. It talks about the consequences of Grissom's actions on his relationship with Sara.
1. Chapter 1

The Lady Heather Aftermath by Marbs

He didn't know why he did it. Why did he not tell Sara where he was going to be all night? What did he expect her to feel? Happy?

The look on Sara's face in the layout room kept replaying in his mind. He saw the hurt. He saw the pain. He needs to talk to her. Now that Heather's case is resolved, he can try and explain to her what happened and why he did what he did. He had rehearsed what he wanted to say to her. He will tell her what he feels and that he really loves her, and above all, how truly sorry he is that he had hurt her. He's feeling excited and nervous at the same time, and he tells himself that he can do this.

When he walks into his townhouse, he notices her scent is lingering throughout the building. He inhales it deeply and walks straight to the bedroom, but he finds it empty, and the bed looks like no one has slept in it.) Where is she? He looks around the room for any sign of her but there was nothing. He went to the bathroom and saw that she had taken her toothbrush, her make up kit, and her towel. He went to check the closet and not one piece of her clothes were in there. And for the first time in his life, he had realized what he had done: He had driven her away.

He dials her number and it goes straight to her voicemail. He decides to go to her apartment and finds it empty, just like his townhouse. Where could she be, he thought?

Grissom tries to sleep, but sleep cannot find him, because all he can think about is Sara and how to get her back.)

He decides to go to work early and hopes that he can see and talk to her before shift starts.

He dials her number again to ask her if she could come in half an hour early so they could talk, but just like last night her phone was off. As he hangs his phone up he hears a knock on the door and is relieved to see it is Sara. She smiles but her eyes tell the real emotions: Sadness and hurt.

"Hi, do you mind if we talk for a bit? Close the door behind you."

"Ah, I can't really stay too long. I am not working tonight. Actually, that's why I came to find you, to tell you that I'm taking some time off."

"What? How long, Sara? Why?"

"I'm gonna be gone for two weeks. Why? I think you know why Gil."

"Sara, I tried to find you last night to try and explain but your phone was off."

"I was out with Nick, Warrick and Greg. I couldn't go back to your place after what happened. You know, that night you did not come home and you didn't even bother to call me to tell me where you were, I kept telling myself that you were working overtime but my heart told me where you were. I knew you were with her. I know that you would never cheat on me Gil, but you did."

"But Sara, I didn't have sex with her. I swear to you, I didn't."

"You just don't get it do you? I know that you didn't, but you didn't even think about how I would feel. Do you know what I felt like when I walked into the lab and all I heard were people talking about how you spent the night with Lady Heather? They asked me what I thought about it. It took every strength and pride I had left in me to not break down, but I still did my job, and when you confronted me in the layout room, all you could say was "You're the only one she trusts." No apologies. No explanation. Then after the case was solved, you went another extra mile to bring her granddaughter to her and to make sure that she had a happy ending."

"Sara, I'm so sorry. How did you hear about that?"

"Does it matter Gil? It's obvious that my feelings don't matter to you. You know, maybe Catherine was right. The reason Lady Heather continues to interest you is because she's a challenge to you, a puzzle you have yet to solve. And I realized something last night; I am a puzzle that you have solved so now you can set me aside. When you left for a month to go on your sabbatical, did you ever think about how I would feel? How many times did you call while you were away? Do you remember when it was you told me that you were leaving for your sabbatical? You told me the night before. And when you said that you were going alone, it was a slap in the face, but I took it all in. Maybe that was my fault; I have given you a free pass. I don't know what I did to deserve this but I have never once demanded anything from you except for your honesty and your respect. You failed to give me both of these two nights ago when you were with Heather."

"Sara. Wait, please let's talk about this."

"I can't Gil. My plane leaves in two hours. I have to go. In case you're wondering who approved my vacation, the sheriff did. Bye Gil. Take care of yourself."

Before Grissom could say anything, Sara was already out the door.

The first week…

Las Vegas

The first week that Sara was gone was hell for Grissom. He was always in a bad mood and people were constantly asking him where Sara had gone off too. He tried several times to call her but either she just let it ring or her phone was off. He could not stop thinking about her. He had to talk to someone or else he was going to explode.

He dialed the phone.

Hey Jim, you wanna go out for a drink later?

On the other line, "Everything okay Gil?"

"I will talk to you about it later. I'm off in two hours. I will see you at the Bellagio."

Boston

Sara has been in Boston getting re-acquainted with her college friends. Most of them have stayed in the Boston area. Gina, her closest friend is a lawyer for one of the top firms in the country. Angela is a brain surgeon. Michael is a Boston PD cop. Denise is a professor at Harvard and Ken Fuller, her ex boyfriend who she still kept in touch with, is bio-chemist. She has been in Boston for a week and had checked out the Boston PD Crime Lab. They had said that they are in need of a Senior CSI and asked if she was interested. She had told them that she would think about it.

It had felt so good re-connecting with her old friends. She felt happy and comfortable with them, and not once, did she think about Grissom when she was with them. Grissom had left her several messages to call him back so they could talk but each message he left her, she erased.

She's now flying to Hawaii to get some time to relax and think about what she wants to do about her relationship with Grissom. The man she has always wanted to be with but also the only man who ever broke her heart. She loves him so much but being with him lately has been too painful.

Las Vegas – Bellagio

"Over here Jim."

"So what's troubling you, Gil? You look awful man. Have you been sleeping?"

"I can't sleep. All I can think about is her."

"Who? Heather? Come on Gil."

"No, not Heather Jim, Sara. God, Jim I really messed up."

"Wait Gil, let me get this straight, you and Sara? How long?"

"We've been together over a year now. She left. She said she's coming back in two weeks but I don't know."

"You're with Sara and yet you spent the night with Heather?"

"I didn't have sex with her Jim. I never have."

"That's not the point Gil. You know, I don't know what you and Heather have but when she's around, the things you do for her and the things you are willing to risk just to help her, it's unbelievable. Do you even realize what you did?"

"I know Jim. I realize it now."

"Just now? You should have taken Sara's feelings into account before you made a decision to help Heather. Gil what you did was really fucked up. Can you imagine what she must have felt the day she walked into the lab and everybody was talking about how you spent the night with Heather? I'm surprised she was able to do her job. You know, Sara is probably the most low maintenance woman I know. And she loves you. She moved here for you. And this is what you do."

"Jim, what do I do? I love Sara. I can't imagine losing her. The look on her face and her eyes when we talked before she left, she was so distant. There were no emotions in her eyes. I'm scared Jim that I have lost her."

"You probably have Gil and I don't blame her for leaving your ass, my friend. The only thing you can do is wait for her. And whatever decision she makes, prove to her that you love her. And do a lot of begging. God, you really are a stupid man when it comes to relationships. Go home Gil and get some sleep."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Lady Heather Aftermath Part 2 by Marbs**

On his way home, Grissom calls Catherine. He had decided that he needs to take a day or two off to think about things, and he needed her help.

He dials Catherine's number, and she picks up the phone after two rings.

"Willows," Catherine answered.

"Hey Catherine, it's Grissom. I'm taking a couple of days off. I'm exhausted. Can you take over shift while I'm gone?"

"Look Grissom, are you alright? Don't tell me you're going over to see Lady Heather? Do you know what people in the lab are saying about you?"

"Catherine do you think I care? But yes, I have heard the things being said about Heather and me. And I will tell you this for the last time Catherine, nothing happened with Heather and me then and nothing happened the other night. She was suicidal and I needed to stay with her so she could not harm herself. I know it's hard for all of you to believe me about my relationship with Heather, and that's my fault but she is just a friend. Just like how you are a friend to me."

"I'm really sorry Grissom and get some rest, will ya?'

"Thanks Catherine."

Grissom hangs up the phone and let's out a big sigh.

He parks his car in the garage. It's strange to not see Sara's car in the garage when he comes home. He was so used to coming home with her waiting in bed for him. She was always so understanding about their dates sometimes being cancelled because he has (had) to be at a crime scene or because of some paper work he has to finish. He really did take her for granted, but he just believed that she would always understand.

Opening the door, Grissom is greeted by Bruno, their dog, and he remembers when he first got Bruno for Sara. He wanted to surprise her that day, so after their shift he told Sara that he had to stop by somewhere and that he would be late coming home.

Before going home he stopped by the Humane Society to pick up Bruno. He had been there the day before and that was when he had first met, and decided that Bruno was the dog for them. He came back the following day so they would have a chance to bathe Bruno before Grissom took him home to Sara. After he picked up Bruno the two stopped at Pet Smart to buy the food, bed, and other dog stuff they would need. He was just a puppy then and now he's so big!

He can still remember how Sara looked that day he came home with Bruno. Sara was already in bed sleeping. He knew she was tired as was he, so he put Bruno on the porch.

A few hours later, he looked over to check if Sara was awake, but she was still sleeping. He looked at the clock and realized that they only had a couple of hours before they started shift again. So he went over to the porch to get Bruno. He put Bruno on the bed and Bruno started licking Sara's face.

The look on Sara's face that day was priceless. She was so happy, and making her happy was all he wanted to do, but lately he has been doing the opposite to her.

He plays with Bruno's ear and looks at him. The dog doesn't look too happy and he knows why: He misses Sara. Bruno is giving him the sad look.

"I know Bruno. I miss her too. I will try my best to get her back. And yes, I did mess up again."

"Go on boy; go back to your bed. I really need to get some sleep. Then later, we will try to figure out how to get your Mommy back."

He decided to go to bed for now and then tomorrow, he will think of a plan to get Sara back.


End file.
